prettycountryfandomcom-20200213-history
Timo (FD)
Timo (タクモ Takumo) is a bachelor in Pretty Country: Fairytale Dream. Shy but energetic, Timo is a novice musician who wants to start a band but is unsure what type of music he should create. He enjoys taking walks and looking at scenery, and tends to describe what he sees in a whimsical way, perhaps showing a talent for songwriting. Timo has a disregard for authority, not understanding why he should respect someone he doesn't really know, such as the Elf. According to Astrid, he holds the record for most community service hours in the town because of this. Despite Timo and Julie seems to be friends, the two will never be paired. There no worries about him marrying some other girl before you get a chance at him; he's all your's if you choose to persue his heart. 'Schedule' Timo lives at the apartment. He spends his time walking around the park. On the evening, he can be seen relaxing at Owl Bar. On Mondays, he visits the Town Hall looking for interesting subjects. If the player marries Timo, he will move to player's home. However, he will continue to visit the bar every 4 PM. On Mondays, he takes a longer walk around House area. If the weather is Rainy, Timo won't go outside at all. Single After Married to the Player 'Gifts' 'Heart Events' 1-Heart Event *Valkyrie Apartment (Timo's room) *9:00 to 10:00 *Tuesday, Wednesday, or Saturday *Sunny weather *Timo has 10,000 HP or more *Astrid has 5000 HP (0.5 Heart) or more Timo will be jamming out with Astrid, and talks about how he wants to make a band, but he doesn't know what kind of music to play. He'll ask what kind of music you like. Choice 1: Any music would be nice! (+1500 HP) Timo says that's the same style he was thinking about for a band. He thanks for your suggestion and convinced it'll be a huge success. The event ends with Timo and Astrid saying they just need to find someone who plays drums. Choice 2: I don't like music. (-1000 HP) It's okay you don't like, but music is nice to hear. Timo and Astrid continued to make a music of their own. The two leave you alone. 2-Heart Event *Valkyrie Apartment (Kitchen) *10:00 to 12:00 *Any day of the week *Sunny weather *Timo has 20,000 HP or more *You already seen Timo's 1-Heart Event Timo is at the kitchen and he makes something to the player. When you eat his food, the taught bubble above your character says it tastes horrible! Oh no, what can you do? Choice 1: Ugh... (-2000 HP) Timo apologises. Timo says he not good at cooking, and excuses his fault. Choice 2: I want another dish... (+2000 HP) Timo is agree, and he will offer to bring another dish. Timo apologises because it's his fault to cook a burnt dish since he not good at cooking. He then suggests the player to teach him sometime, and thanks them. 3-Heart Event *Town Hall *10:00 to 11:30 *Monday *Sunny or Cloudy weather *Timo has 30,000 HP or more *René has 5000 HP (0.5 Heart) or more *Jill has 5000 HP (0.5 Heart) or more *You already seen Timo's 2-Heart Event AND given him a Ring Rene and Jill are playing tag at the apartment, after running too fast they are warned by Timo. Timo is angry and tells them to stop and that they might break something. The three turn to you and ask your option. Choice 1: Ignore the two children. (-3000 HP) Rene and Jill will say that if there was a playground in town they could play there and everyone would be happy. One minute later... oh no! Looks like the two children can't stop playing. Maybe Timo have anything to do with them. Choice 2: Stop them. (+3000 HP) Rene and Jill feels insulted and says he won't skate anymore at all. Timo tells the two children playing tag is alright but they should be careful to not damage people's property. Timo doesn't know much about that, but if the two children play too much he will yell on them. If they still not stop, he will report someone to ask them playing outside. 4-Heart Event *Go outside your house *11:00 to 12:00 *Any day except Monday *Sunny weather *Timo has 40,000 HP or more *You already seen Timo's 3-Heart Event You will find Timo at the Apartment. He made his favorite food, Lasagna, and asks if the player likes it. Choice 1: Yes! (+5000 HP) Your response makes him happy. Timo will give you a cake that he made himself. Choice 2: Not really. (-4000 HP) Timo feels bad that the player doesn't like his food. Maybe he can try another one... Date Event *When you wake up in the morning *Before 6:00 *Any day of the week *Must be Sunny *Timo has 45,000 HP (4.5 Hearts) or more *You already seen all 4 of Timo's Heart Events *You are going steady with Timo When the player wakes up in morning, Timo was hoping that she would have dinner with him later. If the player accepts, he'll ask her to meet him in Mystic Area at 16:00. If the player refuses, she will lose about -50 Heart Points with Timo. Meet Timo at Mystic Area. When the player arrives, she and Timo will sit down underneath the Fairytale Tree. Timo will ask if it's nice to look at the blue sky, and answering with "Yes!" will make him happy. Answering positively will earn the player's HP (Heart Points) with Timo. At the end of date, he will thank for the time you've spent with him, and then you will automatically back at home. 'Marriage and Children' Requirements for marriage are 6 Hearts (60,000 HP), buying the Flower Jewel, and upgrading to Level 2 House or bigger. Because Timo does not have a family living in Sylph Town, you do not need anyone else to befriend before marrying him. The wedding will take place at the ballroom inside Town Hall one week later. The Player will meet their spouse here, along with the guests attending their wedding. Mayor Juan will presides the ceremony, and after the ceremony is over credits will play and you return back to your house. After marriage, the player can take their spouse for a walk. This is a way to spend time with your spouse, and their heart points will increase from it. Your spouse' birthday is also a date you need to remember, as you can celebrate their birthday by giving them a gift during the day, or entering your house after 18:00. The player's spouse may still go out and do things like they did before marriage, but they will always return in the evening. The twins you get from marrying Timo will have blond hair and caramel/orange eyes. The boy has a little untidy short hair whilst the girl has long, chest-length hair. 'See Also' *Timo (FD)/Dialogue *Timo (FD)/Quotes Category:Characters Category:Pretty Country: Fairytale Dream characters Category:Bachelors Category:Game-only characters